


Fortunate Changes

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Series: Innocent Neal [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Innocent!Neal, fortune tellers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they catch a fortune teller one afternoon on a case, Peter contemplates what it’s like having a son. No spoilers. Part Four of Innocent!Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunate Changes

“So we’re going after a fortune teller? For stealing? Don’t you think she’ll see it coming?” Neal asked with a silly grin on his face. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“You couldn’t hold that one in, could you?” He asked sarcastically, but he was in a seriously good mood-so much so that Diana and Jones had commented on how scary he appeared with his good mood. In all honesty, it was because he had a new son…Neal. He’d never though that they’d have kids, him and El. And while El worried about Neal working with the FBI (things could go wrong, one of them could get hurt, could die), she was proud that Neal was helping the government with their cases. 

“Nope.” He said cheerfully, and then paused and added, “You couldn’t see that one coming?” He teased.

Peter sighed.

“Okay, boss. We’ve got her,” Diana said suddenly from the computer of the van. They’d tracked her to a local bank, and from there she’d gone into a run down looking apartment. 

Neal and Peter peered closely at the screen with Jones and Diana both watching in interest. 

“Huh. She’s younger than I thought she would look.” Peter observed. Neal pounced on that eagerly. 

“You mean you were expecting warts on her nose? What about a broom at her side? And-”

Peter stuffed a bread roll leftover from lunch into Neal’s mouth. Neal coughed, and swallowed before looking at him sheepishly, but Peter shook his head. 

“Neal, you stay with Jones-”

“What? Come on, I want to come in and help!” 

“After last time? You got yourself kidnapped by Ghovat!” Peter said, exasperated. Neal sighed, and then paused. 

“If I’m with you, you know I won’t get into trouble,” Neal tried, and surprisingly…it worked. Peter groaned. 

“I know I’m going to regret this…” He muttered. “But fine. You stay at my side. You don’t leave my sight. I don’t want you getting into danger…son.” He said seriously. Neal glowed at the last word, and Peter tried not to feel smug about that. 

Son. 

This weekend, maybe he could convince El to take Neal with them to a baseball game or something? 

But in the meantime, it was time for work.

*BREAK*

They went into the apartment, and Diana and Jones both swept the place, while Peter kept Neal firmly in his sights, only taking his eyes off when Diana reported to him,

“She’s not here, boss.”

“Damn it!” Peter kicked the wall in frustration. “We tracked her here, she ought to be here!” 

At that, Neal felt something familiar poke into his back, and swallowed. 

“Uh…Peter?” He said tentatively, but Peter didn’t notice his predicament. 

“Not now Neal. Diana, call in a team so that we can sweep this place from top to bottom. Jones, get back to the van and tell Hughes that we’ve lost her…Neal, what is it?” Peter demanded, turning to Neal as Neal had been trying to get his attention during his orders. Peter froze at seeing Neal stock still, in that same familiar position as he’d been in with Ghovat at the fountain. 

Damn it.

“All of you may wish to lower your weapons,” The fortune teller, Madam Bones, said in a soft tone. Neal was a bit pale, but otherwise unharmed, Peter observed with anger growing. He shouldn’t’ve brought Neal into this after all. “He will not be hurt, Agent Burke.” She reassured him. 

Peter blinked. 

“How in the hell did you know my name?” He demanded. “Let him go!” 

“Peter she’s a fortune teller-of course she knows your name,” Neal tried for humor, but his voice was a bit shaky. Peter shook his head, worried about Neal (who hated guns), and angry about the whole situation. Diana and Jones were both watching and waiting for a moment of opportunity, both of them just as worried and angry, for they were both part of Neal’s family as well. 

“Neal, hush. What do you want for his release?” Peter asked, serious. She seemed to consider.

“I will take your son with me downstairs. You will first call me a taxi, however so that I may leave once I arrive downstairs. If there is one waiting for me, then I will leave your son unharmed.” She said solemnly. 

“If there isn’t one?” Peter demanded, glaring at her. 

“Then I shall use the streets, and take him with me. Maybe you will get him back, maybe I will sacrifice your son to my goddess.” She stated, and Neal paled further at that.   
Peter sighed, and dragged out his phone. 

“Fine. I’ll call a taxi. You hurt him…” He left the threat hanging, using his anger to channel what he meant. She smiled. 

“I promise, I have no intentions of harming your son, Agent Burke. Now, please-call for that taxi.” She insisted.

With a great reluctance, Peter did so, watching her leave slowly out of the room with Neal blocking her from his line of sight for the most part. Once he got Neal back at his side, 

Peter wasn’t going to let him onto the next crime scene, not if he could help it. 

With a heavy heart, he knew he was going to have to let El know what had happened as well.

*BREAK*

After about half an hour, Peter looked out the window and could see Neal waving from the van. Jones had pointed out that they could see the van from her window, and that was likely how she knew that they were coming. Peter dashed out of the room before Diana or Jones could speak, and took the stairs three at a time. 

In about five minutes, Peter had reached Neal’s side. 

“You’re okay? She didn’t hurt you?” Peter asked, checking him over quickly. Neal shook his head, though he still appeared shaken. 

“I’m fine, Peter, really. She even apologized for taking me hostage,” Neal insisted, and was startled when Peter wrapped him into a hug.

“Don’t do that again,” He said sternly into Neal’s ear. Neal let out a muffled, “Can’t breath!” and Peter reluctantly let him go. 

“You’re punishment for that is you get to tell your mother what happened today,” Peter informed him. Neal paled. 

“Tell El? But…she’ll cry!” Neal said, unhappy.

“Yes, I know.” Peter said, nodding. “That’s why you get to tell her. I can’t handle it when women cry. I know you can do it better.”

“Should I cry more often to get myself a raise, boss?” Diana asked, as she came over. Peter winced. 

“Please, don’t!” Peter begged, making Neal laugh, and then Neal was surprised when Diana wrapped him in a hug as well. 

“Neal, I really wish you would pay more attention to your surroundings. I think I’m going to start training you in that department.” Diana said seriously. “As your Aunt, I have every   
right to be concerned. Jones can help you learn how to handle guns.”

“I hate guns,” Neal muttered, and Diana nodded. 

“Which is why knowing more about them might help.” She said gently. “Now, my boss and I have work to do. I know you weren’t seriously hurt, but you’ve got two choices-you can stay and help with paperwork, or you can head off to see your Uncle Mozzie and tell him that I’m going to start training you in Observation Lessons.” Diana informed him. 

Neal sighed. 

“I think…dad, you don’t mind if I go see Moz?” He asked, and Peter grinned at the term ‘dad’. He had a feeling he wouldn’t ever stop being happy at such a simple word.

“Naw. Just…be careful. Now that she’s made her escape, she might go anywhere.” Peter warned. 

Neal nodded.

“I will be. Thanks.” 

And then he took off.

Peter watched him go, feeling that even though they’d lost Madam Bones and the art that she’d stolen, at least he hadn’t lost his son.

*END*


End file.
